Numerous card games include a plurality of players each playing against a banker rather than playing against each other. Blackjack and Pai Gow poker are two examples of such games. Conversely, in the game of Cribbage players play against each other. Each player accumulates points based on an old and well established Cribbage scoring system, wherein the player who first reaches 120 points is the winner.